


I have no experience with a family, but we will get there

by SpeddyParker_Urie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Avengers Family, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dark Past, Domestic Avengers, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeddyParker_Urie/pseuds/SpeddyParker_Urie
Summary: A universe where avengers are a family, no one is dead (so far) and Peter has a sister two years older. Everything normal so far right? But Peter's sister was taken by Hydra when Peter was 5 years old, right after the death of his parents.All she ever did was try to protect her brother until the day she finally left Hydra completely and looked for her old mates. Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. From a few chapters, we will see how Alison H. Parker will deal with the new, large and dysfunctional new family(confusing, I know, but this has been on my mind for months, and I needed to share, even if no one was really reading).
Relationships: Avengers Team & Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Laboratories are not places to kids

**Author's Note:**

> So, I rly like to write, and this is on my mind for so long and I want share... Idk if someone will actually read this...

Alison H Parker, Ali, for her family, lived with her parents, Richard and Mary Parker, her uncles Ben and May and her brother just two years younger than her, Peter B. Parker, 4 years old.   
  
The family was very close and very caring, son of a scientist and surgeon, the Parker brothers were brilliant, with an undeniable incredible career ahead. If it weren't for some flaw. Richard, one of the scientists who worked for SHIELD, he was working on an altered DNA experiment in his home lab, where his children thought it would be the perfect place to play hide-and-seek ... With many cabinets, benches and shelves, where someone as small as them would fit easily.  
  
The children played with their nanny, Skip, or rather, ran away from him as they passed unnoticed in his father's laboratory, which was on the other side of the room, stirring up some strange project, a sticky substance. Peter was soon hiding in one of the lowest shelves, where there was a glass box, apparently with nothing inside. There he went to another corner, where there were a few glasses and a few light glasses with a liquid that could easily be mistaken for strawberry juice. 

They stayed there for a long time, Ali finding it a great idea to drink what was in that glass, as Skip would be looking for them all over the house now

It was not 5 minutes later, and she hears the shrill cry of her brother from the other corner he was, now coming out of his hiding place and drawing the attention of her father, who until then was totally focused on his experience ...  
  
Peter left where he was and was crying straight to his father, he had red eyes, a mess of curls, shaking lips and holding one of his hands, suggesting that he had been hurt there. There he slowly came out of his hiding place to see why his brother was crying when he saw his father talking to Peter now on his lap, trying to understand what the boy was trying to say. When Peter calmed down enough, still on his father's lap, he pointed to the corner where he was next to the transparent box and said that something was moderating him ... His father understood and almost had a heart attack when he noticed what bit his son. But he didn't have time to freak out when Ali, who was on his side, started talking to him. By then, Peter had stopped crying and nothing had happened.  
  
\- Dad? I don't feel very well.   
  
\- What are you feeling Sweety? His father asked as he drove them both away from the lab, still feeling nervous about what might have bitten his son, who was now sleeping peacefully on his shoulder.   
  
\- My stomach is funny... It could be the juice I had in your lab, it didn't taste like strawberry, even if it looked like strawberry ... What is it?   
  
At that point, Richard rushed into the house, calling Skip, drawing attention quickly, as he rushed to pack for SHIELD, always pointing out how irresponsible Skip was, to let his children go to the room that Skip had an obligation to. not allow. 

Peter slept the whole way through while Ali kept saying how funny she felt...  
  
When they got there, Richard soon went to talk to Fury about the incident, and promptly ran hundreds of tests on the children... their children, who could have been seriously ill because of a simple carelessness of a nanny.   
  
Richard expected the worst, but nothing, can contain the shock, listening carefully to what the scientist was showing in blood tests, among others ...

\- WTF?


	2. Could you have mercy of my heart?

•With the exams in hand, Richard didn't believe what he saw, a very small number of scientists talked about what was there, but none of them could really understand ... It took a long time to fall ... His son now had DNA from one. .. spider? My God, what does that mean? And as much as they searched, they found nothing relevantly different in their daughter's DNA, that had to be good, right? Who he is trying to deceive, not knowing is worse than knowing and not understanding. 

After a few months, they were doing well, Peter had some interesting skills that made his family's life almost impossible, such as climbing and walking the walls and ceilings ... Over time, they found that Ali could do things. strangers with their hands, and ... Open portals? Move objects? Well, that would explain her coming out of nowhere and letting her brother take the blame for tearing down her mother's favorite flowerpot. 

Their lives were never normal again;

Their parents being overly careful about everything, every step counted, every little thing controlled. But even with all this careful care, they had a trouble-free childhood. Ali, being the oldest, always kept an eye on her brother when her parents couldn't, she was a very protective sister, and always helped her little brother. Over time, honing their skills in secret, with the help of their parents, they became more independent ... Well, more independent when a girl of 7 years and one of 5 could be ...   
And so that's when The tragedy has even begun.

Their parents had to go on an emergency trip, a rescue, something involved with SHIELD, was of the utmost importance, usually the kids stayed with their uncles, but today, August 8, 2009, was their wedding anniversary, which they planned for awhile, they offered to cancel, but Mary said the kids would be fine with Skip watching over them ... 

And that's when it happened, they took the plane at 6 am, in some unknown direction, but never arrived over there.  
It was almost 9 pm, Ali and Peter were brushing their teeth ready for bed when Bem and May arrived very nervous in the family's small apartment ... Fury had reported his uncles about the disappearance of the plane, also said it was certainly premeditated, they they never landed, and because it was a secret place, and with almost no access, they couldn't track the plane or the bodies ... Of course this part was not told the children who were now sitting on the living room couch asking if they were bad for daddy and mommy, so they're not coming back.

Everything was going wrong, but when Luck Parker hits, she goes hard. 

It was then she was 7, a few months after her parents were reported dead, that little Alison was kidnapped by the same organization that was responsible for taking down the quinjet with her parents there; 

HYDRA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked it please
> 
> Be fine


	3. You should know I'll be there for you

In the first three months his parents disappeared, Ali became closer and closer to his brother, protecting him from everything, after all, his parents were counting on it.What she didn't count was that her super protection would cost some scars over time. 

When separated, the brothers suffered a lot, but Peter always had his uncles with him, ensuring they would bring Alison back soon.

Empty promises.

Alison could be a child, but her intelligence and maturity were undeniable. Genetics, probably. Determined and brave, a dreamy and happy little girl who had a bright future ahead of her.  
In a perfect world.

At the age of 8, perfect was the worst word in the world to define how everything was.  
HYDRA was behind his abilities, to be tested, and turn it into a weapon. 

Just another ordinary day for them.

But Ali never managed to achieve her total skill potential, never knew everything she could do, so he never had a chance to escape.All those things they experienced in her also did nothing to help, she constantly felt weak and sick, dehydrated and malnourished, because feeding a growing child were not exactly in their plans.

Alison did everything she could to protect her brother when she realized they wanted to do with him, what they were doing to her, or even worse. Even about threat, pressure and torture she did not speak her location, which was unknown, thanks to SHIELD.  
Keep my promise to Mom. That's what made her sane.  
  
(Flashback)

\- I promise we'il be back soon. \- Do you really have to go? I miss you so much when you're not here.

\- We also miss you sweetie, but we need to go, it's an emergency. \- Peter's going to be upset when he finds out you guys traveled again without saying goodbye to him.

\- I think some cookies will make him feel better when we get back, I don't want to wake him, he needs to sleep, so you can have energy and play a lot tomorrow, besides, it's an emergency, we can't let it go princess. You know why, right? If they call us to an emergency, if we ignore it...

\- People can die, be taken from their families when you could have done something.

\- That's right, and we can't stay, even if it's for our family, because...

\- Because we haven't decided whether our family or our lives are more important than the others.

-That's right, my little girl! I'm so proud of you. Take care of your brother. Keep him safe.

\- Always mom, always. I love you mom and daddy.

\- We love you, too, more than anything. See you, babe .

\- Bye Mom, bye Daddy, save a lot of lives!

(Flashback end)

When the soldiers saw how resilient she was, they thought about using it for them.  
After about a Six months of torture, they threw her in a saddle with two more people and left her there.

\- Hi, my name is Alison. She greeted the men who were there, with a shy smile on her face, and a certain hesitation in her words. Fear, probably. 

At that moment, a soldier appeared and entered the saddle, brute pulling one of the men who were inside the saddle and breaking his neck, right there, without hesitation, soon after, withdrew from the room, leaving only the girl and a seemingly new man, probably disturbed by such brutality demonstrated in front of a mere child.

\- These bad men were after my brother, they hurt me, but I didn't say where he was, and now he killed this man, I want to go home, I'm scared.

-Did they hurt you? Asked the man now sitting on a cement bench in the corner of the saddle.  
  
There she nodded timidly with his head. And his clear eyes began to mare.  
The man then, moved, tried to reassure the child, starting a conversation, as he left with experience that there was not much to do.

-Hi Alison, my name is James...  
Alison then realized that a glow reflected where her left arm should be, and approached, with some curiosity.

\- But my friends call me Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like! Pls
> 
> Be fine ♡

**Author's Note:**

> So,thank u for reading, sry for Typos, let me know if you liked it or something like this.   
> Be safe


End file.
